Lost Love
by BeautyandtheBeast101575
Summary: Just a story of how Edward would cope with Bella's death if all she left behind was their precious little daughter. Vampires, Canon pairings, OCs, R&R. Enjoy :


**Here is a story that I just thought of that I'll be working on while having any writer's block for my other stories. It's going to be really sad and I actually started listening to really sad and heartbreaking songs so I could write it perfectly.**

**I've been thinking of writing this for a while but my friend – who I had discussed it with – thought it was too sad and that I'd just be making my readers cry. Well, if you cry…that's your fault. You shouldn't be so sensitive.**

**I'm not going to make up some dumb and hilarious disclaimer for this story because that would just be too wrong. It'd just ruin the moment. But if at any time you think this story is too sad and that you want me to add some comic relief to lighten the mood, just mention that in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related with Twilight except any made up characters. Neither do I own any of the songs that inspired me and that are in this story.**

**Now here's the first chapter to **_**Lost Love**_

**Chapter 1 **_**Hush Little Baby**_

**Bella POV**

_**Hush little baby, don't say a word,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird.**_

I was driving down the middle of town, one hand on my swollen stomach and another on the steering wheel. I had the biggest smile playing on my lips as a children's lullaby cassette my father gave me from when I was a child myself, played on the radio. I couldn't contain my happiest.

_**If that mockingbird won't sing,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.**_

In two weeks I was going to give birth to the most beautiful little creature to ever roam the planet. Then, after I recover from childbirth, I was going to marry the love of my life and the father of my child.

_**If that diamond ring turns brass,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.**_

As I was coming up to the intersection, I was beginning to slow down when the light suddenly turned green. Guess my luck finally decided to grace me with its presence.

_**If that looking glass gets broke,**_

_**Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.**_

Just as I was halfway across the clear intersection, a bright flash blinded my vision. And just as I got control of my sight and looked to my left, something hit the side of my truck and my head smashed into the driver's side window in the direction of the big object that had hit my truck with its great force.

_**If that billy goat won't pull,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.**_

The impact of the object had literally sent my truck – and me – flying towards one of the traffic poles. The force of which the object had sent me flying had made my truck not only break the pole in half but made my truck also land right back on the road in which I had been entering the intersection from. A whole line of vehicles that didn't have the time to react and stop came screeching in my direction.

_**If that cart and bull turn over,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.**_

Because the driver's side of my truck was facing the oncoming cars, the pain was instant as the front of the first car connected with my side door. My arms went instinctively to cover my abdomen as a pretty pathetic form of protection in this unexpected situation. I heard glass shatter and metal bending as my vision blurred. I just knew that I wasn't going to make it but I'll be damned if I ever let my baby die because I was weak.

_**If that dog named rover won't bark,**_

_**Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.**_

I could smell the scent of my own blood as the rest of the cars in the line to my left crashed into the first and sent my truck rolling across the intersection, my head hitting anything within a 12 in. diameter of it, blood smearing on the interior of the cab of my truck. A sharp feeling of realization washed over me as my vehicle tumbled across the road. I was going to die.

_**If that horse and cart fall down,**_

_**You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.**_

As my truck finally came to a halt, I could hear the sound of people screaming and police cars closing in as everything in my line of sight began to fade to black. I think my hearing started to weaken as well when I could barely hear the sound of the ambulance coming closer in range.

_**So hush little baby, don't you cry,**_

_**Daddy loves you a-a-a-a-a-an-an-an-an**_

The sound of the cassette finally breaking on that word and the sound of my weak heartbeat were the last ones I heard as my vision slowly went black and my eyelids silently shut close for probably the last time ever for me.

'_I'll always love you,'_

'_**Edward'**_

**Hope you liked it! Tell me if I should continue.**

**And if you know the last four words to this lullaby and can figure out the significance of breaking the cassette on that word – **_**a-a-a-a-a-an-an-an-an – **_**then I'll let you give me an idea for one of my stories – **_**Our Little Miracles, My Long Lost Heaven**_**, or **_**Something Fishy About You**_** are the only ones you can pick from – as a scene; for example…**

'_**Why don't you make Bella beat the fucking shit out of Mike in **__**Our Little Miracles**_**'**

**or**

'_**Why not have Edwin **_**let it rip**_** when he finally meets Edward – his father – in **__**My Long Lost Heaven**_**'**

…**you know, something like that.**

**Please Review,**

**-Jenn**


End file.
